Kinsey
Kinsey is the final girl in the The Strangers: Prey at Night. She and her brother are the only remaining survivors of the attacks. She is portrayed by Bailee Madison Flims The Strangers: Prey at Night Mike and Cindy, Luke, and Kinsey, take a family trip to their aunt and uncle's trailer park to spend time together as a family before Kinsey leaves for boarding school. As they arrive at the grounds and collect the keys to their trailer, they settle in and hear a knock at the door. Cindy answers the door to find Dollface—unmasked, but hiding in the shadows. She asks if Tamara is home. Cindy informs her she is at the wrong trailer, and Dollface leaves. As the family sits down to play cards and implores Kinsey to join, Kinsey storms out and Cindy sends Luke after her to try and reach out. As Kinsey and Luke wander around the trailer park, they stumble upon a trailer with the door wide open. Inside, they find their aunt and uncle brutally murdered. Mike and Cindy decide to go find the kids, whom they find in hysterics. Mike sends Cindy and Kinsey back to the trailer and follows Luke to find the bodies. Cindy and Kinsey return to the trailer and find their cell phones destroyed, and Dollface waiting for them inside. Dollface threatens them with a kitchen knife and the two retreat to the bathroom. As Cindy helps Kinsey climb through the skylight, Dollface breaks into the bathroom and stabs Cindy to death. Mike and Luke run from the trailer back to their own and find Kinsey missing and Cindy dead. They drive their minivan around the grounds shouting for Kinsey. Kinsey is attacked by Pin Up Girl and the Man in the Mask and evades them, only to be attacked and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. As the siblings are stalked throughout the grounds, Luke hides Kinsey under a porch and goes to the general store to use the phone but is attacked by Pin Up Girl. Kinsey arrives at the pool and pulls Luke out and sets off to find help. As she reaches the road, a sheriff arrives but is killed by Dollface. As Kinsey tries to escape in his police SUV, Dollface teases her with the keys. Kinsey uses the shotgun to shoot and kill Dollface; as Dollface bleeds to death, Kinsey asks why she is attacking them, to which she replies: "Why not?", Kinsey then finishes her off with a shotgun blast to the head. The Man in the Mask arrives as Kinsey starts the SUV and wrecks it with his truck. Kinsey uses her lighter to ignite a gasoline leak and both vehicles explode. The Man in the Mask survives and pursues her in his truck, engulfed in flames, but still functional. As he corners her on the bridge to the trailer park, he moves to attack her with his axe, but is badly burned and seemingly falls dead. Kinsey reaches the road and flags down a mother and her son in a pickup truck, but they attempt to flee when they see the Man in the Mask appear behind Kinsey. Kinsey climbs in the bed of the truck, along with the Man in the Mask, but is able to finally kill him with a heavy swing of a baseball bat to his head, which snaps his neck. Some time later, Luke is recovering in a hospital bed as Kinsey awakens from a nightmare. As she gets up to fill a cup of water, she hears the sound of a jack-in-the-box, which Dollface previously used to lure her into a room, and hears a familiar banging on the door. Category:Final girls Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Alive characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Strangers film Characters Category:The Strangers; Prey at Night